Kampftechnik
thumb Kampftechniken (Original: Battle skills) sind Techniken, die geplant im Kampf eingesetzt werden. Es können auch spontane Ideen und normale Angriffe sein. Da keine genauen Angaben oder Namen der Techniken vorhanden sind, sind es naheliegende Namen und Beschreibungen aus Kämpfen in den Büchern. Den Schülern werden diese Kampftechniken beigebracht. Techniken Fußtritt Diese Technik wird eingesetzt, wenn ein Gegner einen zu Boden drückt und man auf dem Rücken liegt. Man tritt dem Gegner mit den Hinterbeinen in den Bauch, dieser lockert seinen Griff und wird zu Boden geworfen. Sie wird öfter von Feuerstern angewandt. Aufbäumen Die Katze bäumt sich auf die Hinterbeine und kann so von oben herabfahren und droht dem Gegner. Man selbst kann aber auch leichter gestoßen werden. Tigerstern setzt diese Technik ein. Festnageln Wenn der Gegner auf den Rücken geworfen worden ist, wird dieser zu Boden gedrückt und kann so festgehalten werden, allerdings läuft man Gefahr, dass das Treten gegen einen angewendet wird. Festnageln heißt so, weil man mit den Krallen den Gegner zu Boden drückt und ihn so "festgenagelt". Das wendet fast jede Katze an. Schleuder Wenn der Gegner auf einen zuspringt, schleudert man ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag weg. Wenn man auf dem Rücken liegt, versucht man am besten, mit den Hinterbeinen zu zielen. Pfoten-Angriff Diese Technik wird meist von jungen Katzen oder Schülern angewendet. Sie greifen meist mit den Vorderpfoten und ausgefahrenen Krallen an und fahren dem Gegner mit den Krallen durchs Gesicht, um dessen Auge oder Nase zu treffen. Bauchhieb Wenn der Gegner einen zu Boden drückt, kann man leicht seinen Bauch zerkratzen und die Überraschung ausnutzen. Erschlaffen/Tot stellen Die Katze tut so, als würde sie sich mitten im Kampf ergeben und lässt die Muskeln erschlaffen. Der Gegner denkt, dass er gewonnen hat und packt den Nacken seines Gegners mit seinem Maul. Sofort ergreift die "ergebene" Katze die Gelegenheit und überlistet seinen Gegner so. Diese Technik ist früher oft von Feuerstern, damals noch Feuerpfote/-herz, benutzt worden; beispielsweise im Kampf gegen Geißel. Dachs-Angriff Die Katze springt über den Dachs, dreht sich dabei und fährt dem Dachs mit den Krallen über den Rücken. Die Katze landet hinter dem Dachs, dann dreht sich der Dachs um und die Katze greift den Dachs dann wieder an. Diese Technik wird von Löwenglut und anderen Katzen verwendet. Dachs-Verteidigung Die Katze kauert sich nieder, bäumt sich dann auf und springt über den Dachs hinweg. Nach der Landung wirbelt sie schnell herum und duckt sich. Sie dreht sich flink und schnappt sich das Hinterbein des Dachses. Diese Technik wird unter anderem von Löwenglut verwendet. Sie ist eine der schwierigsten Übungen. Tigerstern hat noch eine Abwandlung, bei der die Katze bei der Drehung noch mit den Vorderpfoten schlägt. Bei dieser Technik ist das Schwierigste, die Balance zu halten. Überraschungsangriff thumb|left Diese Technik wird zum Beispiel von Lichtherz verwendet. Man lässt den Gegner angreifen und wirft ihn mit einem schnellen Schlag zu Boden oder landet einfach einen ungeahnten Treffer. Der Todesbiss Dieser Angriff wird oft von den Katzen aus dem Wald der Finsternis angewandt. Die Katze versucht dabei, ihrem Gegner mit den Zähnen den Hals aufzubeissen, und ist, wenn er nicht abgewehrt wird, in den meisten Fällen tödlich. Besondere Kampftaktiken Besondere Kampftaktiken werden in Battles of the Clans sowie auch kurz in Die letzten Geheimnisse aufgelistet. Hier werden die bedeutendsten Angriffe aufgelistet: DonnerClan Lightning Strike :Mögliche Übersetzung: Blitzschlag Der Lightning Strike kommt in der Geschichte Special Battle Tactic: Bumblepaw Learns the Lightning Strike vor. Der Lightning Strike ist ein schneller Angriff, und überrascht den Gegner, wenn dieser es am wenigsten erwartet, wie ein Blitz. Zuerst verfolgt der Angreifer die gegnerische Gruppe durch den Wald. Sobald der Feind gesichtet ist, schleicht man sich an, bis man ihn fast berühren kann. Dann wartet man auf das Zeichen des Patrouillenleiters, welches ein leises Schweifsignal ist, und dann folgt ein schneller Sprung. Nach dem ersten Angriff, gibt der Patrouillenleiter ein Zeichen, dass die Katzen zurück in die Bäume gehen sollen. So denken die Gegner, dass die Katzen aufgeben. Doch sie gehen nicht weit weg, sondern warten leise, bis sich die gegnerischen Katzen ausgeruht haben, und denken, sie haben gewonnen. Sobald der Feind die Wache verloren hat, schlagen die Katzen wieder zu, nur noch stärker und noch schneller als vorher, und keiner der Gegner hätte damit gerechnet. SchattenClan Night ambush :Mögliche Übersetzung: Nachthinterhalt Dieser Angriff kommt in der Geschichte Tigerheart teaches the Night ambush vor. Die SchattenClan-Krieger warten auf die Gegner und starten einen überraschenden Angriff mit Hilfe der Dunkelheit, um die Gegner zu schwächen, ohne auch nur eine Kralle zu ziehen. Zunächst braucht man einen Platz, wo einen keine andere Katze sieht oder riecht. Allerdings muss genug Platz sein, um zu kämpfen. Dort verstecken sie sich, und schicken zwei Katzen voraus. Der Wind in den Bäumen wird als Zeichen zum Angriff verwendet. Wenn dieses Zeichen kommt, gehen alle in ihre Position. Wenn der Mond scheint, oder sehr viele, helle Sterne, müssen sie acht geben, dass die Gegner ihre Schatten nicht sehen. Die Katzen an der Kante kommen zuerst aus ihren Verstecken und lassen die Gegner wissen, dass sie umzingelt sind. Dann beginnt der Kampf. Wenn der Gegner zu fliehen versucht, hört der Kampf auf. Man muss still stehen bleiben, allerdings mit hocherhobenen Kopf. Man wartet bis sie gegangen sind, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich weggehen, und sie nicht erneut angreifen. FlussClan Water combat, im Buch bezeichnet als 'Rushpaw Splash' Diese Taktik wurde von Flitzpfote angewendet, um Nebelstern zu besiegen. Sie ließ das Wasser ein lautes Geräusch erzeugen, womit sie einen Köder entstehen ließ, und während der Gegner abgelenkt ist, bereitete Flitzpfote einen Überraschungsangriff vor. :Mögliche Übersetzung: Wasserkampf folgt Unterwasser-Streich Die Katze kommt unter Wasser auf den Gegner zu und tritt ihn an den Beinen, sodass er die Balance verliert. Der Gegner kann sich nicht vor dem Angriff wappnen. Er wurde vom FlussClan benutzt. Unter das Wasser drücken Die Katze drückt ihren Gegner unter Wasser und lässt kurz los, damit er atmen kann, dann drückt sie ihn wieder herunter. Schwanz-Spritzer Die Katze spritzt mit ihrem Schwanz dem Gegner Wasser in die Augen, was den Gegner kurzfristig blendet. Doppelpfoten-Schlag Diese Technik wird vom FlussClan angewandt; die Katze schlägt mit ihren Vorderpfoten auf das Wasser, sodass der Gegner Wasser in die Augen bekommt und für eine kurze Zeit abgelenkt ist. WindClan Speed and agility folgt WolkenClan Der Wolken-Brecher folgt Der Himmelfall (Original: Sky drop) Die Katze klettert auf einen Baum und landet mit allen vier Pfoten auf dem Gegner. Wird vom WolkenClan angewandt, auch selten vom DonnerClan.}} Siehe auch *Jagdtechnik en:Fighting techniquesnl:Vechttechniekenfr:Techniques de combatru:Боевые приёмы Kategorie:Clanleben Kategorie:Artikel des Monats